


Sweeter than Chocolate

by fluffybookfaerie



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybookfaerie/pseuds/fluffybookfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks later, Ari takes Dante to a nice restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Chocolate

Dante slammed the truck door behind him after climbing in, loudly, the way he did everything, and his eyes widened as he took in Ari’s button-down shirt and slacks. 

“Did you get dressed up?” Dante asked.

“Maybe I did,” said Ari. “Shut up.”

“It’s just me.” Dante nudged his head against Ari’s shoulder, the way Legs did when she wanted him to pet her.

“Yeah, just you,” said Ari. “Just you who couldn’t even be bothered to put on shoes.”

They laughed. Ari rested his chin on Dante’s head for a moment, and then pulled away so he could start the car. “It’s a nice restaurant, you know,” he said. “They probably wouldn’t let me in wearing my threadbare Carlos Santana shirt.”

“That’s not why you got dressed up,” said Dante. He kissed Ari on the cheek.

“Fasten your fucking seatbelt,” said Ari, grinning. “I love that face too much to see it torn up by the windshield.”

“I love it when you say stuff like that,” said Dante. He didn’t buckle up. Not even that day in the rain had taught him to be afraid of cars. Dante Quintana refused to be tied down by things like shoes and seatbelts.

They parked in the parking space that was farthest away, because there weren’t any cars around it, and it was a little bit shielded by low-hanging branches from the tree in front of it. They were both hungry, but they lingered in the truck.

Ari moved in to kiss Dante, but Dante stopped him with a finger on his lips.

“What?” asked Ari.

“I want you to know,” said Dante. “I think I should apologize to you for the first time I kissed you.”

“I kissed you too, Dante. I told you, I’m not sorry it happened.”

“You better not be,” said Dante, grinning. “But I’m sorry the first time happened like that. You weren’t ready. That’s what I’m sorry about.”

“God, Dante, stop. You know how you hate people who can’t apologize? I hate people who apologize too much.”

“Yeah, I hate you too,” said Dante, and then he kissed Ari. That car had seen a lot of kissing in the past few weeks. Ari had thought he would have gotten tired of it by now, but there was an endless appeal in the feel of Dante’s lips, the touch of his tongue against Ari’s, Dante’s stubble against his cheek. He wanted it. He wanted it more each day.

When Dante pulled away so they could catch their breath and get out of the car, he whispered in Ari’s ear, “You taste sweeter than chocolate.”

“You’re just hungry.”

“Yeah, probably.” He bit Ari’s ear, not very gently, which made them both laugh as they got out of the truck.

“You’d never have apologized if you hadn’t known, would you?” asked Ari, as they walked towards the restaurant. “If I’d never told you how I feel?”

“I don’t think so,” said Dante. “When you’re this rich in kisses, you can afford to take one back.”

“You don’t get to do that,” said Ari. “It belongs to me, too.”

They didn’t hold hands. The world wasn’t yet ready for that. But they walked so close together that their shoulders and hips collided every couple of steps.

“Are you going to make a rule about apologizing?” Dante asked. The light was golden the way it got sometimes the evening after a storm, and it gave his face a warm glow. Ari wondered how it was possible to hold all this love inside him and not break.

“Nah,” said Ari. “No more rules.”


End file.
